icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Paetsch
| birth_place = Humboldt, SK, CAN | draft = 52nd overall, 2001 Washington Capitals 202th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2003 }} Nathan Paetsch (born March 30, 1983) is a professional ice hockey defenceman who currently plays for EHC Wolfsburg of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Playing career He was originally drafted in the 2nd round, 52nd overall, in 2001 NHL Entry Draft by the Washington Capitals. However, the Capitals were unable to reach a contract agreement with him, so he was put back into the draft in 2003. He was re-drafted in the seventh round, 202nd overall, by the Sabres in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. Paetsch stepped into full-time WHL duty with the Moose Jaw Warriors as a 16-year-old in 1999. He was named Moose Jaw's defenceman of the year and playoff MVP after the 2000–01 season. He has also played in several national tournaments, including the 2000 Under-17 Championships and the 2000 Under-18 Four Nations Cup. In addition, he played for Team Cherry in the 2001 CHL Top Prospects Game. Paetsch played his first professional season in 2003–04 with the Sabres AHL affiliate, the Rochester Americans. In the 2005–06 season, Nathan played his first NHL game on January 7, 2006, for the Sabres and he recorded his first NHL point. He was then returned to the Americans, for the remainder of the season. Due to a plethora of injuries to defensemen during the 2006 Stanley Cup Playoffs, he was recalled to the Sabres and made his NHL playoff debut in Game 7 of the Eastern Conference Finals against the Carolina Hurricanes. After re-signing to a one-year contract on July 14, 2005, Paetsch established himself with the Sabres in 2006–07, playing in a career high 63 games, recording 24 points. On July 31, 2007, Paetsch was re-signed to a three-year contact with the Sabres. In the 2009–10 season, Paetsch was limited to a reserve defenseman with the Sabres. On January 4, 2010, Nathan was placed, and later cleared, on waivers from the Sabres. After 11 games with the Sabres Paetsch was traded, along with a second round draft pick, to the Columbus Blue Jackets for forward Raffi Torres on March 3, 2010. On July 7, 2010, Nathan Paetsch signed with the Florida Panthers for one year on a one-way contract worth $525,000. Not making the Panthers' squad, he was waived to the Panthers' AHL affiliate, the Rochester Americans. On October 7, his one-way contract was traded to the Vancouver Canucks for defenseman Sean Zimmerman, on a two-way contract. The Canucks then loaned Paetsch and Andrew Peters ("traded" in a separate deal in a similar fashion) back to the Americans. On November 1, Paetsch and Peters were removed from the Amerks roster due to curfew violations, with Paetsch moving to the Syracuse Crunch and Peters ultimately retiring. On June 21, 2011, Paetsch left the NHL to sign a one-year contract in Europe for the 2011–12 season, with EHC Wolfsburg of the German DEL. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Washington Capitals draft picks